Expecting
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Transman!Feliciano makes an, uh, unexpected discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**A little oneshot**

The water of Feliciano's shower suddenly turned cold, he gasped slightly in shock as he realised he must have finally used the last of the hot water. He took a moment, gritting his teeth, to rinse the soap off his arms and his unshaved legs. He'd have to wait and shave them in the morning when the water heater was working again.

He left the shower and stepped on the scale, watching the dial spin, he bit his lip, hoping the needle would stop on a lower number than it had the day before.

Feliciano huffed softly as he read the numbers on the scale, shaking his head as he stepped off, he took one of the yellow towels that hung on the wall next to him, rubbing it into his hair.

"I don't understand it," he said softly to himself as he walked back through to the bedroom, throwing the towel on the floor and sitting on the bed. He crossed his arms, looking over at Ludwig sadly, "I've been following the diet you put me on, _and_ I've been doing the exercises you asked me to, but I'm still gaining weight…" he whined softly, flopping back on the soft bed, "I don't get it Ludwig…"

Ludwig hummed and frowned, lifting himself up to pick up Feliciano's towel and put it in the linen basket, "Are you sure you've not been sneaking snacks Feli?" he said with a soft smirk. He leant back against the wall and observed his boyfriend, carefully looking for changes in his body.

The smaller man looked up at him, smirking, "I _am_ sure, Ludwig," he chuckled, "You've cleaned out all my hiding places anyway."

"Feliciano have you been taking your pills?" Ludwig asked, a sudden serious tone to his voice, taking a step towards him.

Feliciano sat up, frowning slightly, "No, you know I haven't, Luddy," his frown deepened, "…You don't think it's because of that do you?"

Ludwig shook his head, thinking everything out for a moment before saying anything, not wanting to upset Feliciano unnecessarily.

At least once per day for the past week Feliciano had complained of feeling sick, and that his breasts had been hurting, so much that he'd had to stop using his binder inside the house.

"…Feliciano, perhaps you should take a pregnancy test," he said softly, not knowing how his partner would react to the suggestion.

The small man frowned, his breath hitching, "B-but… Ludwig we've been using condoms, I can't be pregnant, we're always careful." He sat up on the bed, paling, he shook his head quickly "I-I can't, it's impossible, Ludwig."

Ludwig held up a hand to calm him, "You're probably not, Feliciano. But it might be a good idea to check," he frowned softly in thinking, "We might have one in the storage cupboard."

He quickly left the room, leaving Feliciano sitting on the bed to ponder his situation.

Pregnant?

No, he couldn't be, he simply _couldn't_. This was the last thing he wanted, he was meant to be meeting with a psychologist in two weeks time to discuss the possibility of going on testosterone.

This was the worst possible thing that could happen, the worst possible time. There was no way he could be put on testosterone if he were pregnant. Not for another year at least… He'd already waited so long.

He felt his throat constrict and heard himself let out a soft whimper, he lifted himself further onto the bed and curled himself up, he closed his eyes, feeling instantly sick.

He squeezed his eyes tighter shut as he heard the wooden door squeak open and Ludwig step onto the carpet, he forced himself calm, and willed his eyes open again. "You found one?" he whispered softly.

Ludwig nodded and handed it out to him, "Yes, here," he held it out for him, waiting patiently for him to take it.

Feliciano let out a short sigh and sat up, unable to talk through fear of crying. He took the test, his eyes cast down, and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

He wasn't sure if he could will himself to take it, he knew he had to, but it seemed a daunting task.

Ludwig leant outside the door, biting his lip hard. He knew how hard this would be for Feliciano… in all honesty he didn't think they were ready for a child. He wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of abortion, if Feliciano was pregnant, he knew how his partner felt about it, but he wasn't sure if he could face watching Feliciano go through a pregnancy, knowing how he felt. He couldn't let him go through this.

He jumped slightly as he heard the door unlock, he opened the door to see Feliciano walking across the room, sitting on the side of the bath and putting his head in his hands.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said as he walked into the room, sitting next to him, "Are you ok..?"

"Three minutes," Feliciano said in reply, "We've got to wait three minutes."

Ludwig huffed softly, moving to take Feliciano's hand, "Feli, I didn't ask how long, I asked if you were ok… Please."

The man shook his head, "Of course I'm not ok, I might be pregnant, I don't want to be pregnant, I can't be a _mother_, Ludwig."

Ludwig stared at his feet, he could barely bring himself to speak, he chewed his lip and exhaled slowly, gripping his boyfriend's hand tightly and curling his toes, doing everything he could to summon the courage to speak.

"…We could get an abortion?" he managed to say weakly.

Feliciano yanked his hand away, getting to his feet, tears falling down his face, "No," he said loudly, "It's against my religion Ludwig, you know that, I _can't_."

Ludwig frowned, gritting his teeth and saying something he'd instantly regret, "Being transgender is against your religion, Feliciano."

"No!" he screamed back, "No! Father said that God only wants people to be happy, and if I need to change myself to be happy then that's ok! _This_ is different, Ludwig, this is so much different!"

He felt himself breaking down, his breath quickening and short sobs crawling up his throat. His legs shaking to the point where he could no longer stand, he lowered himself to the ground, burying his face in his hands.

Ludwig's breath hitched, his throat tightening as he watched the man fall to the floor, "…Fe-Feliciano… I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you." He stared down at him, unsure what to do, how to calm him, "…Feliciano, please."

He wasn't sure how long Feliciano sat there, he didn't dare move or touch him. He let Feliciano calm himself and sit back up, wiping his eyes and sniffling.

Feliciano panted softly, beginning to feel more like himself, he looked up at Ludwig, frowning, "Ludwig… If I am pregnant, we're keeping the baby, I-I know it'll be hard," he swallowed hard, getting to his feet, "But I have to," he smiled softly, "You always used to say that you had always wanted to be a dad, and now you can be, right?"

Ludwig exhaled slowly, reaching out to take Feliciano's hand again, his eyes trailing up his body, "I just want you to be happy, Feliciano… This won't make you happy."

The smaller man shook his head, wiping his eyes again, "I want to be a father too, Ludwig, I-I know I never wanted to carry a child, but I did want one… It's only for nine months." He let out a small chuckle, "I'll be like a seahorse," his smile widened, "I bet I'll get to be on TV too, it'll be fun."

Ludwig tried to smile, giving a small nod. He glanced down at his watch, "It's been three minutes," he said bluntly, now simply wanting to get it over with.

Feliciano nodded, smiling again, seeming a lot happier now that he'd had some time to get over it and get over the initial shock.

"Ludwig," Feliciano cooed, "Be happy, you might be a papa…" He walked to the sink and looked at the pregnancy test, his breath hitching, he swallowed hard and looked back at Ludwig. "L-Ludwig," he whispered, "Come and look," he let out another slight chuckled, raising his hand to his mouth, he kept his eyes set on Ludwig as the taller man got to his feet and walked over, looking at the result.

"Oh Gott," Ludwig said softly, "W-we're…" he huffed slightly, a smile pushing its way onto his face, "I'm going to be a father… Feliciano, we're going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a few people ask so I decided to write a second part.**

Feliciano coughed violently as he hacked up the last of his breakfast, shaking and crying as he pulled himself away from the toilet bowl.

Ludwig watched him from across the tiled floor, biting his lip and crossing his arms, he wasn't sure if he should approach him of keep away, the previous day he'd tried to comfort him and just made him upset.

"We can cancel the meal if you want? You shouldn't go out if you're not feeling well."

Feliciano shook his head, wiping his mouth with a tissue and pulling away, "No," he said shakily, "I'm ok, I'll be better in a few minutes."

Exhaling in an attempt to calm himself, he got to his feet and walked, stumbling slightly, to Ludwig's side, he forced a soft smile and raised his hand to hold Ludwig's, "You worry so much Ludwig, the doctor said I'm healthy and I should try to act as normally as I can." His smile widened slightly, "Aren't you excited to tell everyone? Think of the look on their faces."

The mere image made Feliciano chuckle, he could barely imagine how shocked they would be.

Ludwig smiled, letting out a small chuckle and nodding gently, "You've got a point," he said as he leaned in to kiss Feliciano on the forehead.

As cute as the man was, Ludwig wasn't about to kiss him properly after he'd thrown up. Feliciano pushed back against his lips, wanting to kiss him properly but knowing Ludwig's aversion…

"I'll get dressed and finish getting ready," Feliciano said, still sounding weak, he pulled away and wiped his mouth again. "I'll brush my teeth," he added.

Ludwig nodded, his eyes lingering on his partner for a moment before he pulled himself away from the doorframe, "Ok Feli, I'll put your shoes by the stairs ok?"

He left the room and walked down the stairs of the small house, taking Feliciano's favourite shoes from the cheap shoe rack and placing them at the bottom of the stairs. He huffed softly as he looked back up towards the bedroom, biting his lip softly.

It was hard to believe it'd been five weeks. If Feliciano lay flat you could see the tiniest of bulges on his stomach, and he talked to it sometimes, often in the morning as he was making Ludwig coffee he'd talk to the baby about how not having coffee anymore was for the bambinos own good, and that they'd just have to enjoy the smell instead.

Ludwig jumped slightly as Feliciano moaned from upstairs the words "Oh no!" He jumped up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and opened the door quickly.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" he asked quickly. He saw the problem instantly and his face fell. Feliciano stood in front of him wearing his favourite shirt, which unfortunately and very obviously no longer fit him.

"M-my," Feliciano began to stutter, "My breasts h-have grown, Ludwig, look at how tight my shirt is!" he shook his head, taking it off quickly, "Oh no…" he said softly. "What can I wear now?"

It was likely that none of his shirts would fit now, not comfortably at least, he didn't like wearing his shirts when he wasn't binding at the best of times, through fear of stretching them out, but this was getting ridiculous.

Ludwig frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry Feliciano," he said, trying to sound sympathetic, "Perhaps you can find another shirt? Do you have any baggier ones?"

Feliciano shook his head, frowning sadly, "N-no… I might have, uh…" his words trailed off as he got to his knees in front of the wardrobe, pulling out the old clothes from the bottom.

Ludwig exhaled softly as he realised what Feliciano was doing, "Feli, are you sure..? You could borrow one of my shirts if you like."

"No," Feliciano said as he pulled a shirt from the back, standing up slowly and holding it out in front of himself. "This'll have to do…" he said quietly as he looked at it, he huffed and quickly pulled it over his head, frowning at himself in the mirror on the door of the wardrobe.

Ludwig frowned at the white feminine shirt, one that made Feliciano's breasts look even larger than they were, the band's design only emphasizing them. He swallowed hard, "Feliciano, are you sure..?"

Feliciano nodded, looking at himself in the mirror and sighing, "…I mean I've got to start wearing maternity clothes sooner or later…" He let out a small huff and shook his head, heading for the door, "Let's go, I know Romano will worry if we're late."

Ludwig nodded, biting his lip through worry, Feliciano was dragging his feet a little, he could tell now that he'd not properly thought it through when he decided to keep the baby, and every day it was becoming harder for him.

Feliciano put on his shoes and together they walked, holding hands, down the road and to the café on the end of their street. Feliciano wasn't his usual bubbly self, he seemed so much more closed off now, it made Ludwig's heart sink. He was looking at every passing person as if he were terrified they'd make a comment, as if he were scared they were staring at him, though none of them were.

He held his partner's hand tight, like it were a lifeline, grounding him to reality, helping him fend off the doubts in his head.

The ding of the bell on the café's door seemed to startle him and his grip on Ludwig's hand tightened quickly, the taller man looked down at him and smiled, "Feliciano, you're doing fine… what would you like to eat?"

He looked around the tables and chairs, letting out a small hum, "Gilbert and your brother aren't here yet… We'll order a drink now and food when they arrive." He led the smaller man to the counter, smiling at the server, "I'll have a black coffee, with sugar."

The woman nodded, taking the order before looking at Feliciano, "And what'll you have miss?"

A frown fell on Feliciano's face, his skin paling slightly, he'd never felt this sick so quickly. He gripped Ludwig's hand tightly, and Ludwig squeezed back in return. "…Feliciano? What did you want?" he asked quietly.

"…I wanted a-" he stopped himself from saying the word 'latte', swallowing hard, unable to take his eyes from their entwined hands, "I'd like a pineapple juice, please…"

Ludwig gave a small nod and turned to the server, "_He_ will have a glass of pineapple juice." He handed the woman some money, shaking his head as he walked off, taking them to a table and sitting Feliciano next to him.

He could tell by the look on Feliciano's face how bad he felt, he looked sick, and it wasn't just the morning sickness he could tell. He'd not been called 'Miss' in almost two years, now, and it seemed he'd just realised, he was going to have to put up with nine months of it.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano," Ludwig said quietly, still holding his hand tight. Feliciano let out a soft squeak, finding it hard to hold back his tears, he turned his head and leaned in to nuzzle into Ludwig's chest, as if he could protect him somehow.

The soft squeaks Ludwig heard told him Feliciano had given in to his tears, he rubbed the man's arm softly, exhaling lightly and turning to pull him into a proper hug.

"Feliciano, it'll be ok," he half whispered, "I know you're upset, but please try to calm down, your brother will be here soon, you know what he's like when he sees you upset."

Feliciano shuddered, letting out a small chuckle through his almost silent sobs, "I-I bet he'd shout at that woman for making me cry..." he said, trying to calm himself.

Ludwig nodded, "He would," he said, smiling and giving a small nod, "and he would probably get us thrown out of here and banned."

"...He's just protective," Feliciano said in his brothers defence, he pulled away, his breathing calmer now. He took a napkin from the table to wipe his eyes, looking up almost apprehensively as he saw the server walk towards their table, holding their drinks.

She smiled apologetically as she approached them, putting down two football themed coasters and placing their glasses in front of them. "Are you ok?" she asked softly, seeming genuinely sorry for whatever it was she'd done to upset her customer.

"He's fine," Ludwig growled, his arm still wrapped around Feliciano's shoulders. "Can we have four menus please?" he asked bluntly.

The woman seemed almost taken aback by Ludwig's tone of voice, her polite smile dropped quickly and she handed them their menus, placing the other two on the table, "Let me know when you're done," she said quickly, sounding suddenly less friendly and walking away quickly.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, his eyes red and puffy from crying, "You didn't need to be rude, she didn't mean to upset me, she probably doesn't even know what she said."

Ludwig let out a small huff, pulling himself down to give Feliciano a soft kiss, "...I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I just can't stand seeing you upset like this," he smiled, wiping the stray tears from his partner's face, "I suppose I'm more like your brother than I like to think."

They heard a scoff from behind them, "Say that again and I will beat you." Ludwig turned his head to see Romano walking towards them. "I'm nothing like you..."

Feliciano kept his head down, flinching slightly as Romano flopped down in the seat opposite.

The older brother frowned at him across the table, stilling slightly. "Feliciano," he said slowly, "...Why the fuck are you dressed like that?"

He looked the younger man up and down, "I haven't seen you wear that shirt in years, I thought you _hated_ it." His frown hardened, "Why aren't you wearing a binder?"

Ludwig cleared his throat, pulling Romano's attention from Feliciano, who was obviously still anxious and not prepared to be questioned like this. "We're waiting for my brother before we explain. Why don't you go and order a drink?'

Romano frowned, gritting his teeth, "Shut up you bastard, don't tell me what to do you fucking idiot, tell me what's happened to my brother, why are you dressed like this?"

Feliciano flinched, his grip tightening on Ludwig's hand. "Fratello, please, don't get mad, nothing's wrong, w-we have happy news, can we wait for Gilbert_ please_?"

Romano let out a huff, "...Whatever, I'm going to get a drink." Feliciano exhaled in relief as the man got to his feet and walked to the bar, he turned his head to nuzzle Ludwig's chest again.

"How he acts is not your fault," Ludwig mumbled, forcing a smile. He knew how embarrassed and guilty Feliciano became when his brother got like this, the stress wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Your brother's here," Feliciano said weakly, paying almost no attention to his comment and pulling away from him slightly, sitting back up straight.

Ludwig looked over, seeing Gilbert taking off coat. He stood up and smiled in hello, waving his brother over. "Gil," he said as the white haired man sat down, "I'm glad you could make it."

Gilbert smirked and shrugged, "Well it sounded important." He looked up as Romano walked over and sat back down, "Oh Romano's here too," he chuckled, patting the Italian on the shoulder, "_Very _important?"

Ludwig nodded, smiling softly, "Yes, very..." he shifted slightly, not sure how to word the sentence, he'd said it in his head hundreds of times, trying to plan it out, but now the words seemed stuck in his throat.

Romano let out a soft growl, "Fucking spit it out, come on, Feliciano, what's going on."

"I'm pregnant," Feliciano said loudly, louder than he meant to.

Silence fell over the four of them as they absorbed the information, Romano, as they'd expected, was the first to speak up.

"You're what?!" he yelled loudly, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in surprise, "Pregnant? What the fuck? Y-you're a man, how did you even get pregnant? How the fuck is that possible?"

Feliciano looked down at the table, "Fratello," he said softly, "I-I still have a girls parts, I don't even have testosterone yet, I'm as able to get pregnant as any other..." he let out a small huff, not wanting to say the word 'woman' but not really knowing what to replace it with.

"No, I mean..." Romano scoffed and shook his head, "I'm not talking about this, I am not discussing how my brother and his boyfriend have sex, that's fucking disgusting, I'm not talking about it."

Ludwig frowned, "Then don't talk about it. You don't need to know anything about that, just know that Feliciano is pregnant. Try to be happy for us Romano, you're going to be an uncle."

Romano glared between them, an odd confusion filling him, he was happy of course, the idea of being an uncle was brilliant, but before now he'd always been able to pretend that the two of them hadn't been... together, like that, that some dirty German bastard hadn't been defiling his brother whenever he saw fit. But with Feliciano pregnant, there was no way he could continue to pretend, and the mere thought disgusted him.

"Are you going to get married?" Gilbert asked, grinning widely, "Before the baby's born? You always said you wouldn't have a child out of wedlock, Lud."

Ludwig frowned at the question, he'd not thought of it, he'd been so concerned with Feliciano's wellbeing that it hadn't even entered his mind. "I don't know," was all he could manage to say.

Romano was still frowning across the table, this was probably the longest Feliciano had known him to go without talking , the silence and strange look on his face was incredibly unnerving.

"Fratello?" Feliciano voiced quietly, hoping to rouse him from whatever trance he was in.

"Feliciano, how can you to this to yourself?" the older man asked, shaking his head, "How could you get pregnant Feliciano? You'll make yourself miserable." His face hardened, "Did he make you do this? I know you would never want to be pregnant Feliciano, tell me what the fuck's going on!"

Feliciano shook his head, "No, Romano I promise, Ludwig didn't make me do it, it was an accident. Please, don't be mad at Ludwig, he wanted me to get an abortion fratello, he didn't make me get pregnant I promise."

Romano's face fell, and he looked over to Ludwig, "An abortion? Are you fucking crazy you idiot!" he shook his head, "It's against our religion, how can you even suggest that?!"

Ludwig nodded, "That's what Feli said... I didn't push it I promise, Romano, I was trying to think of his best interests," he looked down at Feliciano, squeezing his hand under the table, "I just don't want him to be unhappy."

Romano scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, "Yeah I'm sure that's what you fucking say but you're the one who got him pregnant, he's in this fucking mess because of you."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Shut up, they fucked and Feli got pregnant, things like this happen, just accept it. I think it's awesome! We get a new kid to look after!" he chuckled softly, "How long have you known?"

"Um," Feliciano said, a small smile returning to his face, hoping that the worst of the conversations were over, "About six weeks, we wanted to see a doctor make sure everything was ok before we told anyone."

Romano let a small smile come to his face, shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're pregnant Feliciano..."

**I hope you liked it please leave a review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another part for what it's worth. It came from a question on my tumblr blog 'TheExpectingItalian'**

Ludwig hugged Feliciano tightly as they walked into the office building, smiling reassuringly and rubbing his arm softly, luckily for them no one was in the reception room, so he had a moment to reassure him verbally as well.

"I'm sure they'll all be fine Feliciano," he beamed, "You know what they're like, they'll be happy for us."

Feliciano had been worrying about this since they'd made the decision to tell their workmates. Now that Feliciano was 7 weeks pregnant, they felt they should start telling people other than family, let them know what was going on.

The smaller man lifted his arms up his chest in an attempt to hide his breasts, he'd never been in this building without presenting as male, he'd never felt so uncomfortable.

He felt so self-conscious.

Ludwig had grown used to Feliciano's discomfort in public places, but that didn't mean he liked it any more. He knew that he'd calm down once this was over, but it was still painful for him to watch.

"Come on," he said softly as he took his pregnant partner by the hand, walking with him to the lift and going up to his floor.

Feliciano almost flinched as he stepped out, feeling a dozen eyes suddenly fall on him, the air suddenly filled with confused whispers. Everyone was unsure why Feliciano was dressed as he was.

Ludwig smiled at him again, leading him to the front of the room and clearing his throat, hoping to gain everyone's attention.

"Everyone," he said loudly, "We have some news."

Eventually all eyes were on them, Feliciano shifted closer to Ludwig and forced a smile, diverting his eyes as he felt a blush fall on his face.

"Feliciano is pregnant, for the next year he will not be working with us… We are going to be fathers."

Feliciano shied slightly as more confused whispers filled the room, he bit his lip hard, "Ludwig…" he mumbled, trying to alert him to his almost panic.

"Congratulations," one of his co-workers said from nearby, Feliciano only managing to jerk his head up to acknowledge them.

"Feliciano?" the voice said again, sounding more concerned this time.

Feliciano looked up properly, forcing a smile, "Thank you, Antonio," he said quietly, his grip on Ludwig's hand tightening slightly.

The man got up from his seat, smiling softly and walking to them. "Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes still fixed on Feliciano.

Ludwig nodded, "He's ok, he's just uncomfortable…" Ludwig rubbed his arm softly, "Feliciano would you like to sit down? I can get you a drink?"

Feliciano nodded listlessly, he felt so weak and helpless, and he wasn't sure why, he felt almost faint.

Antonio smiled and took Feliciano by the arm, "You can sit in my chair, Feli, come on…" Feliciano felt himself sit, he felt very unaware, perhaps this was too much for him at the moment. He should try to get over it, he thought, stress was bad for the baby.

Antonio smiled at him, rubbing Feliciano's hand, "You know I have some baby clothes and toys and stuff, I could box them up for you, it'd save you some money."

Feliciano smiled and nodded weakly, he looked around for a moment, noticing that Ludwig wasn't here to confirm it for him, he must have gone to get him a drink. "Si, Antonio, that would be lovely, thank you."

Another man looked over from one of the other desks, "I have some too Feliciano, I could bring them in tomorrow."

Feliciano nodded, "Thank you Arthur." He smiled, starting to feel more sure of himself, "No seats or cradles though, me and Ludwig want to get those ourselves."

"Ah of course," Francis cooed, having appeared without Feliciano noticing, "It's such a nice bonding experience for you Feli, it'll make everything seem so much more real." The man smiled and pulled his chair closer, rubbing Feliciano's arm, "You're growing up so fast Feli, you know I'm going to miss you so much. You've got to bring the kid in as soon as they're born, I want to see."

Antonio let out a small chuckle, "They're going to be so cute Feliciano, you and Ludwig together will make such lovely children. Have you chosen a godfather yet?"

Feliciano shook his head, the smile on his face widening as they talked, "No, I haven't… I-I was actually thinking of asking Kiku, but I haven't talked to Ludwig about it yet."

Antonio let out a small huff, seeming slightly disappointed, he smiled widely, "I've got to tell him," he said happily, getting to his feet and quickly walking off.

"I'll ask around," Arthur said from his desk, "I think Tino's got some baby toys too. We can set something up."

Feliciano nodded, "That would be very nice, Arthur, thank you so much," he shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe how nice everyone's being."

"Why would we not be nice?" the Frenchman asked, patting Feliciano's arm again, "You're our friend Feliciano, and you're _pregnant_, what's not to be nice about? We are so happy for you!"

Feliciano felt himself blush, letting out a small chuckle, his smile widening as he saw Ludwig reappear, "Ludwig," he said as the man handed him a drink, "Everyone is being so nice, Arthur said he'd going to ask people if they have toys and clothes we can use."

Ludwig huffed softly, smiling and pulling up a seat, he looked over to Arthur, "That's not really necessary, really, we can afford it."

"Nonsense," Arthur said with a wave of his hand, "It's the least we can do, and it's not like we're using them anymore, they may as well be given a new home."

Ludwig gave a small nod, "Fine. We don't want too many gender specialised products though, you understand."

Arthur nodded in response, "Ah, yes, I understand. Don't worry, I'll sort everything myself."

Feliciano felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Antonio, standing with his arm wrapped around Kiku. "Kiku," Antonio cooed, "Feliciano is_pregnant_."

Kiku looked him up and down, a look of shock on his face, "You're…" he frowned suddenly, "How? Feliciano, you're a man, how is this possible?"

Feliciano let out a small chuckle, Kiku was relatively new to the company, he'd only been working here a little over a year, in that time they'd become incredibly close, but it only now occurred to Feliciano that he'd never mentioned to the man that he was transgender. He found himself wanting to laugh at how confusing the man must find this.

"Kiku," Feliciano said softly, biting back a smile, "I am Transgender, it means I have women's parts… so I can get pregnant, and I _am_ pregnant."

Kiku frowned at him, astounded by the new information, "S-so, you're a girl?" he stuttered.

"No," Francis said loudly, frowning slightly, "He is still a man," he began to smile, "He is just a man who is pregnant."

Feliciano let out a small chuckle, Francis following him in turn. "…I wanted to know if you'd like to be the godfather," Feliciano asked softly, "If Ludwig agrees."

Ludwig looked between them, making his decision, he knew how close they were now, they had the sort of friendship it was incredibly hard to find, it was as if they'd know each other years longer than they had. "It's ok with me," Ludwig said with a smile.

Feliciano let out a small squeak and a 've' of happiness, pulling Ludwig down into a small kiss, "Thank you Luddy." He turned to look at Kiku, "So do you want to be godfather?"

Kiku let out a small hum, he didn't know you could be a godfather and not be Christian, but he couldn't say no to his best friend. He nodded slowly, "Of course I will Feliciano."

Feliciano let out another squeak, "Thank you Kiku, oh you're such a good friend, you'll be a great godfather I know it."

Ludwig smiled, rubbing Feliciano's shoulder, "Very good… But I think we should go, Feli, you'll be late for your doctor's appointment."

The smaller man nodded, grinning, "Ok," he looked between his friends, "We have to go, thank you for being so nice, all of you, I am so happy."


End file.
